Do I Know You?
by kazorashi
Summary: Gokudera and the Sasagawa siblings run into an old friend who has forgotten who they are. Now has Part Two! "A mind wants to forget, but the heart will always remember."
1. Chapter 1

**Do I Know You?**

.

 _Summary:_ Gokudera and the Sasagawa siblings run into an old friend who has forgotten who they are.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

Warnings: Mentions of blood.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before they would run into her again. Namimori is a small town after all. If you asked Hayato, it was all too soon, seeing her again. She looks strange. Her black hair is a touch below her shoulders when in her signature pony tail. What's different is that this time, the bottom is in loose curls. She has make up on, the eye liner making her eyes more sharp. The dusty red eye shadow makes her look more mature than she actually is and her mascara makes her lashes so long, they flutter. Her lips are so red that they look like they've been kissed upon many times over.

It breaks his heart to see her this way.

Just a bit before, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Hayato were on their way to Tsuna's place after bumping into one another at the convenience store. With bags filled with goodies, the late teenagers are making their way down the street. With Ryohei's luck, the oldest Vongola member bumps shoulders with someone frail and small.

"Eep!" Shouts a small voice.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko lectures immediately.

"S-Sorry." The older pair of siblings scratches the back of his head as Hayato is already helping the girl back up. "I didn't see you, you're so small." He laughs, his voice boisterous. The Storm Guardian is rolling his eyes and looks back to the girl. His mouth opens to say something but the moment he does, his words clog his throat. Kyoko is the next to react, her eyes widening and a small gasps escapes her lips. Ryohei looks down at her, his mouth suddenly shut.

Before them stands Haru. Or who they know to be Haru. This Haru is different than the one they know. She's decked out in make up and her Midori High uniform is not in the slightest bit modest. Her black skirt is very short, her white collared shirt leaves the first two buttons undone and her cream cardigan is slipped to her shoulders.

She looks at Hayato with a curious look before turning to Ryohei. "It's okay. I'm fine." She says in a low voice. It's not the cheery one that they're used to, that _he's_ used to. From Ryohei, her eyes travel to Kyoko. The auburn haired girl looks at her with slight tears in her eyes as she tries to hide her trembling body behind her older brother. Then her attention goes back to Hayato.

There's a wistful look about him as he gazes at her with deep sorrow. His heart nearly beats out of his chest as Haru continues to give him an inquisitive look. She's right there in front of him and all he wants to do is wrap her in his arms and hold her closely to his chest. It's been a month since he's last seen her. Since everyone decided it was best for her to forget.

A large part of him regrets it, forcing her to forget the Vongola. All without her consent too but when he glances at the scar that he knows is by her ear, however faint it is, the part of him that regrets relaxes because he knows that this way, she's safe. She's safe from the mafia, she's safe from them, she's safe from _him_.

"Do I know you?" She asks. For a moment, he wants to tell her the truth. That yes, she knows him. So very well. That she is, in fact, the closest person to his heart. That she is the person he holds dearest to him and that it took so long for him to figure it out and even longer to act on it. Right now, Hayato feels like he wants to cry because right when he got her, he lost her.

And she forgot them.

Clenching his fists and in spite of his thumping heart, against all of his wishes, Hayato answers Haru in an aloof manner. "No, never seen you before." There's a gasp in the back of Hayato from Kyoko but he ignores it and forces all of his strength into the will not to tell Haru the truth.

The girl before them tilts her head and she blinks slowly at him. A smile then curves on her face and Hayato's heart race spikes because _damn_ , her smile is still the same. Part of his heart seems relieved by that. Haru's eyes twinkle from beneath her make up and for him, it's almost like seeing the girl he used to know. "I see." She says coolly. "My mistake, you just seem familiar." She looks past Hayato. "You all do."

"We do?" Asks Ryohei, a tiny grin making a way onto his face.

"Mm hm." Smiling, Haru takes a quick glance at her phone for the time and gasps. "Oh, I've gotta go." She murmurs and looks up. "Anyways, have a good day!" Bowing quickly, she jogs past them. All three members of the Vongola look back and wince. When Haru makes it across the street from where they are at, she continues down without looking back at them once.

"She really doesn't remember us." Kyoko's voice is colored with all the feelings swirling in three hearts as she says this. "We're nothing to her." Ryohei puts a hand on his sister's head and soothes her to the best of his ability.

"This way, she's safe. Remember?" The white haired teen looks at Hayato who's eyes still seem to linger in the way Haru disappeared at. "Hey, let's go. Tsuna's waiting, remember?"

As if snapping out of his trance, Hayato scowls. "It's _Tenth_ to you, idiot." Ryohei chuckles to himself and the three continue the opposite way of where Haru went. He doesn't tell the Storm Guardian that his insult doesn't have the usual bite in it. _It'll all be okay._ Ryohei tells himself. _We'll all make it. Alive this time._ Neither of the Sasagawa siblings call Hayato out when his head turns back one more time, his look forlorn.

 _Haru... Are you happy?_

* * *

 _"Gokudera!" Kyoko sobs as she cradles Haru's head close to her. Fat tears roll down her cheeks while her right arm is bleeding profusely. The room he finds them in is dark and smelly for an abandoned apartment. The silver haired teen's eyes grow wide when his attention lands on Haru. Her eyes are closed and it almost looks like she's not breathing. Her sun kissed skin is now ghostly pale. "H-Haru... HARU! HARU! HARU!" Kyoko screams and looks to Hayato with desperation. "Save her Gokudera! SAVE HER!"_

 _"KYOKO!" It's Ryohei who runs in right after. His eyes widen at the state of the girls. "Kyoko!" Rushing to his sister's side, he takes her arm. "You're bleeding!"_

 _She pushes him away from her and brings Haru to the older boy as gently as possible. "ONII-SAN! PLEASE! HARU-CHAN IS DYING!" She screams hysterically._

 _One look at Haru makes Hayato want to kill someone. To get rid of the sons of bitches who did it. But his heart cries for her first and just like Kyoko, he waits pathetically by Haru's side and let's Ryohei quickly try to salvage what has been done to her. The amount of blood that is coming from her head makes him sick and scared. So scared of losing her._

 _"Sh-She's so brave but..." Kyoko cries into her bloodied hands. "H-He... He stabbed her in the head. He stabbed her..." Hayato bites his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. "She'll be okay, right? She's gonna be okay. You two are here now..."_

 _Scared._

 _He's so scared for her._

* * *

"I'm here!" Haru calls out to her friends as she enters the cafe. Three guys and another girl from her school are already waiting for her at a large table. She sits next to one of her guy friends. He is in loose, comfortable clothes and greets Haru with a cheeky grin. He's a handsome young man with a head full of black hair and the brightest green eyes she has ever seen.

It's his best feature.

"Hahi, sorry it took so long. Where's Sakura-chan?" She asks while looking around. The other girl looks at Haru, worried.

"Hahi? What's that? And... Why are you crying?" Shocked, Haru touches a hand to her face and is surprised to find something wet there. Rubbing her pointed finger and thumb together, a troubled feeling settles in her heart. She looks around her friends and then to the boy she's sitting next to. His eyes are now worried and he rubs his thumbs along her cheeks.

"You're still crying." He says softly, his gaze steady on her. "What's wrong?" That seems to be the question repeating over and over again in her head. Haru touches the little scar that travels up from behind her ear and looks into beautiful green eyes. Green is one of her favorite colors and it's why she likes the boy next to her so much. "Haru?" He asks again.

"I don't know."

* * *

 _(A/N: I really got to stop making one-shots. You guys don't know how many I have for 5986 though, do you? All incomplete at this time but I want to publish all of them, HAHAHAHA. But all the stories I already have to do though... Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two!

 _Summary_ : A mind wants to forget, but the heart will always remember.

 _(A/N: Because you guys liked the last one so much. So I made it even more angsty. Let's all drown in our feels.)_

* * *

Every morning, I wake up early to put on my make-up and curl my hair. I straighten my uniform before sloppily putting it on before I head to school. I never wear earrings because I'm afraid it will bring to light the scar behind my ear. I'm not sure where it came from but asking about it seems to be taboo. In the back of my head, every day before I go to school, for some reason I stop at a crosswalk and wait as if I'm expecting someone to come.

The sad part of it all is that I stay waiting.

I stay there until I can't anymore and run to school. Every morning I do this and I don't know why. But there are voices in the back of my head. I can't quite hear them but they're friendly. I know that much. They're friendly and warm and they _exist_.

 _"Haru-chan! Good morning! Shall we walk to school?"_

 _"It's EXTREMELY great to see you this morning!"_

 _"Stupid Haru, running late again?"_

 _"Don't call Haru-nee stupid!"_

 _"E-Eh... Let's just all go to school peacefully? ...please."_

 _"Yare, yare. Let's go!"_

On my way to Midori, I pass by another high school. It's a regular public one with a not-so-great reputation. There's a smart boy there who I hear has quite the temper and is always skipping class. There's a beautiful and kind girl who is a model of sorts. There's an older boy who's really good at boxing, another one who is really talented at baseball, and I hear that they always hang out with some wimpy, scrawny little guy.

It's cute to think about such different people being friends altogether. _But it's none of my business._ And so I run.

.

.

What Haru never sees is that every morning that she runs past the high school, those same group of kids always linger about the entrance of school. They wait for her to pass by just so that they know she's okay. The kind girl looks at her with great sadness and a sort of fondness. Every morning her lips are ready to greet her until a hand holds her back.

This hand belongs to her brother so that his little sister won't attempt to get closer to Haru, keeping Haru safe from them. It's not without a heavy heart though. After he holds back his sister, he shares a look with the baseball nut who isn't smiling. No, he never smiles at all. Not in the morning at least.

Not until he sees his friend run past him. The tall, raven haired teen looks at Haru with a gentle smile before he turns to the wimpy, scrawny brunet. That boy, as wonderful he is, can't help but sigh. His hands are clenched tightly together, wishing that there was some other way. Because when he looks at the hot tempered, silver haired friend, his heart can't help the hurt it feels.

Green eyes always stay focused on Haru. Every time she runs past him, he watches her. His eyes are sometimes caring, sometimes stony, sometimes tearful, and all the time, they're gentle and empty. That boy looks at Haru because when she runs past him, without glancing back, she's taking a piece of him with her. A piece that he knows she'll never know about.

Because she doesn't remember.

.

.

"Morning Rika, morning Sakura-chan." I say as I enter school. A tall girl with short hair and red eyes shine brightly at me.

"Yo, barely made it this time, neh?" She nudges my arm in a teasing manner. Sticking my tongue, I laugh and get into my seat. Sakura, a girl with long dark hair in a braid and wear glasses, greets me politely before the bell rings. Every day, this is how my day starts. An endless cycle of halcyon mornings, afternoons, evenings and nights. Really, it's such a great life.

My favorite part of the day is seeing the boy I like. He goes to Yumei Private school and is insanely smart. He's around my height and has a head full of black hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. And every day I get sucked into them. They're so familiar and the sight of them warm my heart. I really love him. Truly.

He's kind, generous, sharp with his mind, a gentlemen, slow to anger, chivalrous, the whole package.

 _But you don't love him. You don't. You never will._

That painful thought. Ever since I had a run-in with a few kids the other day, I have been having doubts. Sometimes I wished I didn't wake up early, didn't put on make up, didn't curl my hair, didn't wear my uniform the way I do now. Sometimes I wished for a dangerous but adventurous life style, and different friends who got together for a similar purpose.

There's a feeling in my heart that the way I live now, isn't how it used to be. When looking out the window to the sky, I wonder if there used to be something more. Something more than just school, dates, cram school, and boys. _But what is it?_ Is the thought every time. I never knew anything else besides those. That, I'm sure of.

* * *

 _So then why am I skipping?_ For some reason, my feet has led me back to this regular, public high school. "Hahi, I should really be in class right now." Crossing my arms along my modest chest, I tilt my head and tap my foot. Curiosity is springing within me. "Hahi? That stupid word again." Shaking my head, I try to erase that strange habit. _I keep doing it, it's annoying._

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asks. Suddenly, I can feel the rate of my heartbeat spike. Twirling around, there's a boy with silver hair with earrings and many rings and bracelets on. He's very handsome, probably better looking than the boy I love. For a moment, I stay there gazing at him. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I pinch them. The boy looks at me funny, keeping a good distance away. "What... Are you doing?" He says this coldly and I flinch.

"That's a very good question. You see, I... Do I know you?"

"My friend ran into you the other day." He replies.

"That's right!" Smashing my fist into a hand, I grin. "I knew you looked familiar!"

 _...dera... ...udera..._

"Sorry! Is this your school?" I ask. He doesn't say anything but nods his head.

 _...kudera!_

"Funny story, I came here without a reason." Dusting off imaginary dirt from my short skirt, I look him straight in the eyes and realize that his eyes are green too. I blink. They're the most kindest shade of green I have ever seen. But seeing them so sad and void, it makes my heart hurt. It hurts a lot to see him so distant from me.

 _...okudera!_

The silver haired boy looks at me funny. "You came here... With no reason?" Rolling his eyes, he sighs deeply. I know this sigh. I've heard it many times before. I'm sure of it.

"What's your name?" I question, wanting to know. I need to know. Every part of my is suddenly desperate to know. Otherwise I might forget.

"It's none of your business."

 _HAYATO!_

"Goku...dera...san?" The name leaves my lips and before I know it, my world turns black. All I remember is that the last thing I see is this nameless boy's hand reaching out for me.

* * *

"You fainted. A boy brought you home." My father explains as I weakly look up to him. In my room, with everything the way I left it. The way I remembered it always to be.

"What was his name?" I ask my father. Truthfully, I can't remember a thing. But I feel like it's important. My dad looks at me with a strange look.

"I thought you knew him? He seemed to be a friend."

"What did he look like?" The real question is, why do I want to know?

"Well, he seemed foreign. Pale guy with this punk look going for him. Lots of accessories like rings and bracelets." My dad answers somewhat cheerfully before leaving my room. Groaning, I lay in bed and stare at my ceiling. My fingers curl tightly into my blanket. For some reason, my head is blank and I can't remember. My vision turns hazy and before I know it, I'm crying. The salty bitterness of my tears wont stop and it's like I can't breathe. There is this empty void inside of me. Curling into a ball, I cry.

The sad part of it all is that I stay crying.

Even when I don't know what it is I should be crying for.

* * *

 _(A/N: Man that's depressing.)_


End file.
